1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for providing a motion similar to natural movement of a multi-legged animal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Robotics is the technical field that studies intensely on human or animal walking behavior. Generally, human or animal walking is categorized into biped, multi-legged, and multi-articulated walking, depending on the form and pattern of the walking employed. A study on a human model-based robot is mostly focused on the biped walking, while a study on an animal model-based robot is focused on the multi-legged or quadruped walking.
A multi-legged walking robot models after the articulation or walking form of digitigrades which moves on legs, which is considered the most stable and fast way of walking by the researchers of the field of walking robots. However, the conventional multi-legged walking robot is generally focused on the legs and designed at the biomimetics level. Therefore, lack of consideration of the entire walking pattern causes unsmooth movement between a body and legs.